SuckViye
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Ashley es una chica que vive en SuckViye y nos cuenta como ha sido vivir en ese maldito pueblo - PESIMO SUMMARY pero bueno, no soy muy buena


Animal Crossing

Capítulo 1: El pueblo

Otro día soleado y hermoso en el bello pueblo de SuckViye, una niña de cabellos cafés se levantaba de su cama con pesadez para después abrir las cortinas de su ventana segándola unos segundos por el brillo del sol que brillaba con fuerza.

Salió de su casa la cual era de un tamaño increíble, sus ojos igual cafés apreciaron el bello paisaje que le dedicaba el pueblo de SuckViye, sus oídos captaron el fastidioso sonido de cuando te llega correo a tu buzón, lo checó y se percató de que la mayoría de las cartas eran de su mamá y todas escritas con un día de diferencia, cuyo contenido de la carta era de puras historias que le estaban ocurriendo haya en su vivienda.

Después de checar las cartas cerró el buzón rojo y comenzó a pasearse por el pueblo llegando a encontrarse con algunos vecinos del pueblo y después de haber tenido una que otra charla se dedicó a encaminarse a la tienda de Tom Nook, aquel mapache que vendía objetos llenos de vida y color pero refiriéndose al dueño de aquella tienda… pareciera que quería suicidarse un Martes 10 de Junio del año 2015 a las 10 de la mañana con una soga amarrada a su cuello y colgando de un abanico encendido mientras en la tele se apreciaba al Cruz Azul perdiendo la copa mundial 2015… en fin, ese no era el caso, el caso es que desde el día de ayer había visto un mueble que le llamó mucho la atención así que fue a preguntarle al mapache cuanto era el costo de aquel artículo pero se sorprendió al escuchar aquel precio, definitivamente era demasiado alto el precio para una computadora pero cuando el mapache le explico que era una computadora especial comprendió el por qué el precio tan alto pues era obvio que costara eso ya que tenía una capacidad de 20 gigabytes con programas para crear animaciones 3D ya sea para videos o crear películas, un teclado USB y segmentos XXX . Como sea, quería comprarla pero no tenía tantas vallas como para comprarla así que se despidió de él y salió de la tienda para después dirigirse a donde las Able Sisters, entró y le pareció graciosa la escena que estaba presenciando, ahí estaban las hermanas Sable y Mable discutiendo por alguna razón sin importancia y entre ellas dos se encontraba uno de sus amigos… Joel pero los vecinos le llamaban Black por el hecho de que siempre vestía con algo negro y traía su cabello despeinado como siempre. Las hermanas parecían estar realmente molestas y aquel chico con una mueca de susto, la peli café se acercó con cuidado y comenzó a hablar para terminar con esta riña.

Ashley: ¿Podrían atenderme por favor? - decía con timidez, las puercoespines se percataron de su presencia y en seguida cambiaron sus caras de enojo a unas de serenidad.

Mable: ¡Hola bienvenida a la tienda de las Able Sisters el palacio de la moda! – dijo la azulada con su típico tono.

Black: ¡Eso no dijiste cuando yo llegue! – gritaba el chico con enojo. Mable dio media vuelta para toparse con Black y lo miró con cara de asesina.

Black: Ok… - decía mientras se alejaba y salía a todo dar de la tienda.

Ashley: ¿Tienen alguna novedad? – dijo serenamente.

Sable: Como si la estúpida de mi hermana pudiera hacer alguna novedad – habló en tono molesto la otra hermana.

Mable: ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si eres tú la que cose! – se defendió la azulada ante el comentario de su hermana mayor.

Ashley: Bien… las veré en otro momento… bye – la chica hizo mutis para no causar escándalo, ya afuera de la tienda no sabía con exactitud a donde ir ahora por un lado estaba la opción de ir a la ciudad a gastar vallas en cosas que luego no iba a necesitar y por otro lado está el de buscar vallas en lo arboles para pagar el préstamo de la casa pero había otra opción… ¡Guardar el maldito juego e irte a jugar otra cosa! Pero que va, mejor iría a ver qué onda con ese maldito zorro de Redd.

El pueblo nunca fue entretenido, tenía muchos hierbajos, los vecinos cagaban palo y todo era aburrido

SuckViye…

Todos esperan algo nuevo en SuckViye pero por ahora habría que esperar.

Fin del Cap. 1

(Dedicado a Gloria por el hecho de que me entere de que tienes el City Folk!)

Animal Crossing

Capítulo 2: No es de Nintendo

(Advertencia: Es corto)

Ashley ahora más que aburrida se sentía como Tom Nook. Decidió ir a la ciudad para ver que tenia de nuevo así que se dirigió a paso rápido a la parada de autobús y la recibió Kapp'n la típica rana de siempre que está en el bus hacia la ciudad. Entró y la rana comenzó con esos halagos de siempre. Llegó a la ciudad y de inmediato se dirigió a donde Redd y esta la saludo con ánimo, ella solo sonrió con pesadez y comenzó a ver los artículos pero ninguno le llamó mucho la atención y opto por irse de la tienda para después dirigirse a "Gracie Grace", tampoco tenían nada nuevo… así que volvió al pueblo.

Ya en él, recordó que no le había dado un vistazo al Ayuntamiento de la ciudad, a veces en la caja de reciclaje se encontraba una que otra cosa interesante.

Entró sin prisa y vio a Pelly la cual le mandó una sonrisa amistosa a lo que ella se la devolvió. Abrió la caja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que había dentro.

Ashley: No es de Nintendo – dijo cortantemente la peli-café, Pelly la miró extrañada pero la chica no salió de su trance, la pelicano se paró de su asiento algo asustada pero Ashley salió corriendo con un objeto entre sus manos a toda prisa que no pudo ni preguntarle lo que ocurrió dejándola con una duda enorme.

Fin del Cap. 2

Animal Crossing

Capítulo 3: ¡Asesino!


End file.
